<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a taste of peaceful domesticity by natsunodilemma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003429">a taste of peaceful domesticity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsunodilemma/pseuds/natsunodilemma'>natsunodilemma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Domestic, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Motegi, Short, Tales of Chivalry AU, Tatsuta Ken, did you know that they’re married, rated T for motegi’s swearing, tatsumo, yakuza gays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsunodilemma/pseuds/natsunodilemma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning at the Tatsuta Estate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a taste of peaceful domesticity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there is no tatsumo content on this site and i’m here to change that...<br/>-motegi is like a housewife!<br/>-ken is a lightweight. he’s an affectionate, clingy drunk<br/>-they could be sleeping naked but it doesn’t really matter.. they do what they want</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight filters through the shoji windows, softly illuminating Tatsuta Ken and Motegi’s room in the Tatsuta estate. They’ve been sharing a bed together for a while ever since Ken’s drunken confession. Drunken as it was, it was as honest as it could be.</p><p>Motegi is the early riser of the couple, usually getting up to make breakfast for the two of them, but today is different. He hisses at the light reaching their shared futon, rolling over to  nuzzle up against Ken’s shoulder all while burying himself into the covers more.</p><p>“Kenn...” He’s like a cat pushing his face on the other man’s arm asking for attention. “Wake up... I want..” Yawn break. “Kisses..” No response from Ken, still snoring loudly. Feeling a bit ballsy at this hour, he slides a finger down Ken’s back, starting at the neck and gliding down to the middle of his back. </p><p>He pauses for a moment, studying the tattoos on his lover’s back. Were they always this detailed? Motegi bears a similar tattoo but it’s nowhere near as intricate as Ken’s with the black dragon and crashing waves seeming to come alive on his flesh. Getting lost in thought, his finger starts tracing the illustrations. Resting his chin on his Ken’s shoulder, he takes his time tracing each and every detail. The dragon’s fangs, the peonies amongst the waves, nothing goes untouched.</p><p>Just when he was about to finish the last flower, Ken begins to stir, startling Motegi in the process. The brunette takes his head off the man’s shoulder, resting his head on the palm of his free hand.</p><p>“Morniiiin,” muttered Motegi, looking at Ken expectantly. His eyelids still heavy despite being awake for a while now, yawning yet again. Before he could say anything else, Ken reaches up to ruffle Motegi’s hair, worsening his bedhead without a care in the world. </p><p>“Morning.” </p><p>“Don’t mess with my hair so much! You know how hard it is to fix this shit!” Motegi barks lacking any bite, causing Ken to laugh and put an arm around him and pull him close. </p><p>“You’re so needy...” Ken teases, pushing Motegi’s bangs away to kiss his forehead. “Wait... We don’t have work today, right?”</p><p>“We don’t.” He flicks Ken’s forehead, snickering before wrapping his arms around his lover’s shoulders. “Shouldn’t you know this?” </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think I will, Boss.” Ken can’t do anything but chuckle, bringing Motegi closer so he can feel his warmth. It’s these peaceful moments with each other that make live worth living, Ken thinks. A break from their life of crime. Maybe in the future or another life he’d be able to live a normal, domestic life with Motegi. No killing, no “getting rid of people”, just the two of them peacefully living together.</p><p>“Ken. Ken. You’re spacing out on me again.”</p><p>Coming back to reality, he’s greeted by a concerned Motegi pushing his purple hair out of his face. “I’m here, love.” Even in the morning with his birds nest hair, Motegi is beautiful. Even when he’s scowling at a lackey or just keeping a stoic expression at meetings, he’s still beautiful. Ken puts a calloused hand on Motegi’s cheek, caressing it softly.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>Ken’s always so honest, it drives Motegi crazy. Not in a bad way, but more of... A flustered way. His face heats up for a second at hearing Ken’s sweet words, leaning into the other man’s touch and smiling softly. “You ain’t too bad yourself.” Leaving Ken’s hand behind for a moment, he leans in to press their lips together ever so softly. He pulls away from the kiss, gazing into Ken’s eyes fondly. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you more.”</p><p>“Enough with that shit! You know damn well I love you more, so can it.”</p><p>“No. No, I don’t know. Why don’t you prove it to me?”</p><p>“Tch... You’re the worst.” Though Motegi’s words are sharp, his voice is still soft, kind even. “I don’t wanna do anythin’ today... Can we just lay here ‘til we get hungry? Then I’ll whip somethin’ up real quick and we can go back to bed.”</p><p>Is this a slice of the pleasant, domestic life Ken dreamt of? Perhaps Motegi just always knows what he wants. “Sounds good to me.” He says with a sigh while Motegi nuzzles into his embrace even more. “‘M tired again, night. Love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Maybe the domesticity Ken longs for is closer than he thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can you tell that i really like them living together! i’m hyxdos on twt if you wanna come yell about yakuza gays with me...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>